


From Stalking To Joining (Naruto X Kiba X Kakashi)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Gay Sex, Kakashi - Freeform, Kiba - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Rim job, Threesome, Yaoi, foot job, foot worship, male feet, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: !!! NSFW !!!Kakashi uses his invincibility jutsu to stalk Naruto and Kiba having sex. However they know they know that he's there and let him join the fun.





	From Stalking To Joining (Naruto X Kiba X Kakashi)

Naruto Shippuden

Yaoi / NSFW 

Kakashi X Naruto X Kiba

 

“Finally done for today…” Kakashi whispered to himself as he left Tsuande’s office. 

“I completed 5 missions today. Lady Tsunade can be happy that I did 3 of them for free and didn’t demand any reward in return…”

As the jonin walked down the busy streets of Konoha, he noticed that the sun was already beginning to set. The sky glowed in a beautiful red color, letting the street appear in an orange-like tone.

“I’m actually hungry, I might go to Ichiraku’s ramen restaurant since I’ll be passing it on my way home…” Kakashi thought and went to the well-known restaurant.

As he walked in, he saw Naruto and Kiba already sitting their and eating plenty of bowls of ramen. 

“Naruto, Kiba! Hey, what’s up?” The jonin greeted the two young men.

“Kakashi Sensei! Good evening!” The two ninjas responsed, both smiling.

Kakashi took a seat right next to Kiba and ordered his food. While eating it, Kakashi realized how long he hasn’t been here. He missed Ichiraku’s ramen and was happy that he got to eat it again.

As Kakashi payed for his ramen and was about to leave the restaurant, he heard Naruto and Kiba talking.

“Yo Kiba, do you want to come to my house with me? We can have some fun again…” Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head. 

“Hell yeah, I’ve been waiting for you to ask this!” Kiba responded smirking.

Kakashi froze as he heard that Naruto and Kiba were about to have sex and watched them heading towards Naruto’s house.

“Perfect timing for my invincibility jutsu!” Kakashi thought and used the hand sign for the new invincibility jutsu he recently copied from an opponent he had to face on a mission.

“I’ll just follow them, I’m sure they won’t mind…” The jonin ninja thought and followed the two boys to Naruto’s house.

“Fuck I’m so horny…” Kiba groaned as they were about to open the door to the blonde’s apartment.

“Me too…” Naruto resonded smirking as he took the key out of his pocket to open the front door.

As they entered the apartment,Kakashi managed to slip through the door too before it got closed.

Without any words, Naruto and Kiba started kissing and moved to the blonde ninja’s bed. Kakashi’s cock started twitching as he was watching what the young males were doing in front of him.

Naruto pushed Kiba onto the bed and got on top of him. Kissing wildly, they started dry humping each other.

Then the positions switched and Kiba was suddenly on top of the blonde. The dog boy kissed his way down to the ninja’s crotch and pushed his pants and boxers down, revealing the long, hard dick. 

“Mmmmmhh…” Kiba purred as his nose detected the musky cock in front of his face. He then put his nose there ,where the balls and the dick met, and inhaled deeply. 

“You can sniff me a little bit later, my cock needs a good sucking right now or else I’ll go crazy.” Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. 

“You know that I’m from the Inuzuka clan…I need something to sniff in order to get really excited… holy fuck,I got an idea… can I sniff your feet after I suck your dick? They must smell amaznig after this long day…” Kiba asked with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Sure, just start sucking my cock now…agh” Naruto responded, not being able to hold back his moans anymore.

Kiba obeyed and started sucking, putting Naruto’s whole shaft into his wet mouth. The salty taste and musty smell made Kiba’s senses explode while Naruto’s groans made his cock twitch inside of his pants.

Kakashi was meanwhile still watching them, getting hard on his own.

The dog ninja’s head bopped up and down on the blonde’s cock, shivering out of pleasure as he felt a litlle bit of hot pre cum coming out of the tip of Naruto’s cock.

Then he suddenly felt how the blonde grabbed him by his hair and forced his cock out of his mouth. He rubbed his balls against Kiba’s nose and mouth a couple of times, making the brunette groan.

“Okay now sniff my feet quickly… I’ll give you a minute and then you’ll give me that ass of yours. I want to fuck you.” Naruto said looking into Kiba’s lustful eyes.

The dog boy’s cock twitched as his master allowed him to smell his sweaty feet.

“Okie dokie!” Kiba responded quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

He got to the edge of the bed and took off both of Naruto’s shoes. The musk coming from his feet entered Kiba’s sensitive nose immediately and made his cock grow.

“Oh heck yeah…” Kiba moaned quietly, seeing the blonde’s big bare feet in front of him. He looked at Naruto one last time and saw him smirking at him and jacking off his cock. The blonde boy wiggled his toes, teasing his slave.

Kiba pressed his nose into the musty toes and took a big whiff. He let out a loud groan as his nose was overwhelmed by the intoxicating musk of Naruto’s bare feet.

He ran his nose along his big soles, his cock getting harder everytime he took a whiff. 

“Man, I’ve always wanted to know what Naruto’s feet smell like… worshipping them must be one of my biggest dreams…” Kakashi thought as he was watching Kiba, smelling Naruto’s feet, jealously. 

“Take your clothes off and give me that ass!” Naruto said with a smirk.

“Yes sir!” Kiba moaned in between whiffs.

Both boys took off their clothing and Kiba began riding Naruto’s cock.

“That’s how I like it!” The blonde groaned as his cock was pushing in and out of the dog boy’s ass.

“That’s my opportunity…!” Kakashi thought and approached the edge of the bed, where Naruto’s feet were. His toes were curling from the pleasure Kiba’s ass was giving him.

Kakashi beant down, getting on his hands and knees,his face coming closer to the big smelly feet.

“Now or never!” Was his last thought before he leant in and took a big whiff of Naruto’s bare feet.

“Hooolllyyyyy…!” Kakashi thought. He almost let out a moan as the heavy musk of Naruto’s feet knocked him out.

His cock was pulsing as he took more whiffs. Naruto’s flexing toes were teasing him even more.

The sensei felt like he was in heaven as he was sniffing Naruto’s feet, switching between the left and right foot. He even took off his face mask to get better sniffs in.

As he was enjoying himself, something he was not expecting happened. Suddenly he felt that Naruto grabbed his nose with his toes.

Kakashi was shocked and looked at Naruto. The blonde and Kiba were looking at him, both with a big grin on their face.

“Kakashi-Sensei! We knew that you were here from all along!” Kiba laughed.

“Did you really think you could sneak in our room, without us noticing? Haha, Kiba smelled your presence from the start on and I also felt your chakra!” Naruto said laughing.

Kakashis face got all red as he deactivated his jutsu, his nose still trapped in between Naruto’s toes.

“Guys… I can explain thi-…” 

“No need for explaining! Join us! Haha, you can keep worshipping my feet. I need a good foot-licking!” Naruto interrupted him with a big smirk on his face. Kiba chuckled and continued riding the fox boy’s cock.

Kakashi didn’t respond and took more whiffs of his toes. Then he put his tongue out and started licking the soles, groaning at the taste. His feet were very large the sweat tasted fantastic.

He licked from his heels up to his toes while watching Kiba’s ass getting pentrated by the large dick.

Kakashi even licked between his toes , getting every inch of his feet coated up in his salvia.

“Naruto, can I fuck your feet?” Kakashi asked.

“Yep, sure!” Naruto resonded in between thrusts.

“Oh hell yes…” Kakashi got up and took off his pants and boxers, letting his hard cock jump out.

At first he rubbed his cock against the bottom of his feet, moaning at the friction. Then he put both of Naruto’s feet together and started thrusting his big cock between the beefy toes.

Naruto didn’t mind getting his feet fucked, as he was fucking Kiba’s tight hole. The dog boy’s ass cheeks clapped on the blonde’s balls, causing both to moan out of pleasure.

“Sensei-Kakashi! Take your clothes off and come join us! 

“I’d love to!” Kakashi responded while rubbing his cock on the big soles a couple of last times. He then stripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed.

Naruto gave both males a grin and explained his plan:”Let’s do it like this… Kiba, you lay on your stomach, Kakashi fucks your ass and I fuck Kakashi’s ass.”

Kakashi and Kiba ageed happily and got into position. 

“Yo, but let’s worship each other’s asses first! Kakashi licks mine, Naruto licks Kakashi’s and I lick Naruto’s!” Kiba said with excited eyes.

“Why not!” Kakashi responded. Naruto agreed too and they layed down in a circle, so everyone had an ass in their face.

They all first took whiffs of each other’s asses and then started licking.

Kiba moaned into Naruto’s sweaty ass as he licked his hole. Kakashi also enjoyed licking Kiba’s ass and couldn’t wait to finally start fucking it. 

“Maann that’s a good butt you got over here!” Naruto moaned licking his Sensei’s ass. Kakshi’s ass was big and firm.

“Okay guys let’s start fucking!” Kakashi said while moaning a bit at the licks Naruto gave his hole.

“Let’s go!” Kiba responded and layed on his stomach, pointing his ass to Kakashi. The silver haired male took the offer and pushed his cock in, making both groan out.

Kakashi’s cock was longer than Naruto’s but the blonde’s was thicker and Kiba liked the new cock inside of his ass.

“Here I come!” Naruto yelled and pushed his whole dick into his Sensei’s tight ass hole. He moaned out as his balls started rubbing against the firm ass cheeks.

The males then found a rythm for their fucking. Kakashi moved his hips, fucking Kiba when going forward and pushing Naruto’s cock deeper into his ass when he went back.

All three ninjas were sweating from all the body contact and were all high on pleasure.

At one point Kakashi just let his dick rest inside of Kiba’s ass and let Naruto hump his ass, so his cock got pushed deeper and deeper into the dog boy’s hole on it’s own.

Kiba moaned loudly as he could feel Naruto’s humps through Kakashi’s long dick. Kakashi loved every single moment of being in between the both males. He fucked and got fucked at the same time… what else could he be wishing for?

“FUCK!” Naruto came, sparying his hot cum deep into Kakashi’s ass. The hot cum suprised Kakashi so much that he also came, his cum flowing into Kiba’s guts.

And the chain reaction continued and ended as Kiba also came onto the bed sheets. All males were moaning quietly, their dicks still sticking inside of their asses.

“You gotta join us more often Kakashi! Haha, we do this a couple of times a week!” Naruto said grinning as he pulled his fat cock out of Kakashi’s hole.

Kakashi’s dick twitched as he heard these words and smirked back at Naruto.

 

The End


End file.
